Grand Galloping Gala
The Grand Galloping Gala is an annual royal ball attended primarily by high-class ponies, and is the form of continuity for the first season. To attend this event, held in Canterlot, one must possess a golden ticket, as portrayed in The Ticket Master. Depiction in the series The gala is first mentioned in The Ticket Master. None of the main ponies had ever attended before, and they each describe to Twilight Sparkle how they'd spend their time at the gala. Pinkie Pie believes it is the single biggest party in all of Equestria, filled with snacks, decorations, and party games. Rainbow Dash proclaims that the Wonderbolts perform every year and imagines herself performing with them. Fluttershy says that all the flowers in Canterlot's private garden are in bloom during the night of the event, with some of the most exotic avian wildlife in Equestria present. Rarity mentions that every year she designs dress attire for clients who have been invited to the Gala; the plot of the episode Suited For Success revolves around Rarity designing gowns for the Gala for her friends. She says she hopes to meet a prince there, believing they will fall in love and marry. Twilight thinks it will be an opportunity to meet with Princess Celestia and talk about her adventures in Ponyville. Applejack claims the Gala will be the perfect place to sell her apple-based homemade food so she can use the money to fix the roof on her barn, Big McIntosh's plow and Granny Smith's hip. Finally, Spike claims that he "wants no part of this girly Gala gunk", and pretends to be disdainful about the ticket that Celestia gives him. best night ever! ♪]]Several episodes later, in The Best Night Ever, all of the ponies' expectations are dashed: Pinkie Pie is let down by the lack of partying; Rainbow Dash, though she gets to meet The Wonderbolts, does not get to perform with them or spend much time with them; Fluttershy explores the private garden but fails to befriend the animals; Rarity meets a prince, Prince Blueblood, but although he looks exactly like the one in her imagination, he is very snobbish and offputting; Twilight meets the princess, but finds she is busy greeting all the gala goers; and Applejack sets up a food stand but only makes a single sale the entire night. The main six ponies attempt to make it special in their own way, only to have everything literally fall apart and the party ending in total chaos. After the Gala has been ruined, Princess Celestia states that she finds the gala to be "awful" every year, and that they had made the Gala livelier with their involvement. In Sweet and Elite, Twilight Sparkle notes that the Grand Galloping Gala was coming up soon. In A Friend in Deed, Cranky Doodle Donkey reflects on meeting his love Matilda at the Gala. Other depictions According to the iOS app "Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day", the Grand Galloping Gala originated when the unicorns celebrated the completion of the construction of Canterlot and invited the other ponies to a huge party, which was greatly enjoyed by all. The party was therefore done again once every year until today. One of the stories in the French magazine is about the Gala. The My Little Pony Live Show features the Grand Galloping Gala similarly to The Ticket Master. WeLoveFine's descriptions of their formerly available men's T-shirt and hoodie "Magnet Pony" mention the Gala. Gallery The Wonderbolts' performance 1 S01E26.png|The Wonderbolts doing their performance, seen here during the "At the Gala" sequence. The Wonderbolts' performance 2 S01E26.png|The Wonderbolts fly by leaving a smoke trail. The Wonderbolts' performance 3 S01E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|Ponies meet Princess Celestia and shake her hoof in this hall. Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png|A VIP section, presumably for the Wonderbolts. Grand Galloping Gala band S1E26.png|The four-pony orchestra that played at the Gala. Rarity and Blueblood at the garden S1E26.png|Perhaps sit in the garden on a pillow and chat? Grand Galloping Gala Twilight Sparkle Princess Celestia S01E26.png|Twilight Sparkle is excited to spend time with the Princess! Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png|The main cast are excited to go to the gala. sv:Stora galoppgalan pl:Wielka Gala Grand Galopu Category:Events